This one year contract with three options shall provide support services to the National Institute on Drug Abuse's technology transfer initiative. The various contract tasks involve assessment of practitioner needs regarding substance abuse issues, design and development of a variety of products to address these needs, and various activities to disseminate the developed products to the targeted practitioner communities. The two primary practitioner communities towards which these efforts shall be directed are substance abuse prevention/treatment providers and primary/allied-health care professionals who express needs for technology information on various substance abuse issues. Two options provide for extending the contract activities for an additional twelve months (Option Year 2) and for a subsequent thirteen months (Option Year 3). The third option provides for the design, development and provision of support services for a national NIDA technology transfer conference. Activities in this third option would be conducted during the initial contract year and Option Year 2.